Unreal
by KaiKaiCutie
Summary: AkA as Almost Like a FairyTale: Reality becomes unreal when the LOSER of the school is the target of the hottes guy at school.AU KaiOc Warning Rating may change
1. OC Profile

**OC Profile**

Name: Silvy Vily

Age: 16

Looks: Blue almond shape eyes. No make-up. Shoulder length silver hair with a touch of aqua green at the tips. Always wearing baggy clothes.

Personality: considerate, caring, responsible, but paranoid at times. Also, doesn't like taking crap from no one.

Name: Mizuki Kazuki

Age: 16

Looks: Green round eyes. Wear little make-up. Has blood red layer hair and black at the pits. Also wear baggy clothes.

Personality: rude, act like a know-it-all, never excited unless it's sport.

Name: Melody Serena

Age: 16

Looks: Has light haze eyes. Yellowish orange hair with pink streaks. Always wear make-up. Always wear fitted clothes to show her curves.

Personality: nice, cherry, overexcited, girly, and responsible.

Name: Ashley Cakes

Age: 16

Looks: Bleach Blond hair, ice blue eyes, and a lot of make-up and wear skimpy clothes.

Personality: Dixie, rude, snobby, and etc.

Name: Lain Lee

Age: 16

Looks: Brown hair, Hazel eyes, Tons of make-up and always were skimpy clothes.

Personality: Same as Ashley

Name: Gloria Stephen Smith

Age: 16

Looks: Black Hair, Dark brown eyes, tons of make-up and always have skimpy clothes.

Personality: same as Ashley

These are only some of the Profile of the Oc I made up and will continue to update it as chapters continue.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting the girls

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade**

**Hope you guy like this fic and please Review!

* * *

**

Chappie 1: Meeting the girls

**Silvy's Pov**

'I think the world is out to get me' she thought to herself while walking towards the girl's bathroom to get clean up.

_**Flashback**_

Silvy was standing in the middle of the lunch room when someone calls out to her:

"Hey, Silvy you want to sit with us", said a girl with bleach blond hair wearing skimpy clothes. Her name was Ashley the most popular and slutest girl at Hiroshima High.

Silvy just shook her head saying 'no' because she was going to sit with Mizuki and Melody her two best friends in the world.

Spotting the table where here friend sits at she walked towards them:

"Hey", said a girl with red layer hair with black at the tips of her hair. She has green round eyes. Mizuki was known to be the most athletic of the three.

"Hey Silvy there you are. So what did that slut want", said another sitting next to Mizuki. She had yellowish orange hair with pink streaks. Her eyes were light haze color. Melody was known to be the smartest and girly of the three. As for Silvy she the klutz in the entire school.

"She ask if I want to sit with her gang of dimwits", said Silvy.

"I bet if you did-", suddenly her watch starts to beep. "Oh, hey Mizuki were going to be late if we don't hurry", said an overexcited Melody.

"Where are you guys going", asked a confuse Silvy

"Schools doing a play called 'Romeo and Juliet' and Zuki and I are ushers for the play. "You should try out?"

"Why"

"No, the question is why not"

"What"

"Look just go to the try out. It has its advantages and you're good in this kind of stuff o.k.", input Mizuki opinion.

"Whatever"

"O.k., tryouts after school in the auditorium, Zuki get your ass off the seat and let's go." said an angry Melody.

"Alright already, I don't know why your so excited anyways", said a lazy Mizuki being drag out the lunchroom by Melody.

"Later Silvy", both said together

"Yea, Later", said Silvy all alone

"Aw is the loser all alone", a screechy voice said from behind

"Shut up Ashley", said an annoy Silvy

"No one says no to me"

"What the hell is you pro-", before Silvy have time to react something was pour on her head. It was milk with ketchup, mustard, ranch dressing, and lumps of bread.

Before everyone knew it a food fight started and Ashley and Silvy was bitch slapping each other. Suddenly someone grabbed both of them.

"Office now", said a very angry Mr. Yukito

_**End of Flashback**_

'Man not only I have to clean the lunchroom I also have detention for a whole month' thought Silvy

'Man that slut didn't even get into trouble just because her rich daddy contributes so much for the school and she started it. Almost forgot I have to tryout for the play. How the hell do I get myself into these predicaments?' thought a now an angry Silvy.

**End of Silvy's Pov**.

**Normal Pov**

After school came and Silvy decided to skip detention to go to the audition. There she saw how busy it was and a certain someone that caught her eye…

* * *

Please Review and be honest. Thanks. 


	3. Chapter 2: The Bet

_Chappie 2: The Bet_

**O.K I know I screw up on the chapter by doubling the first one but what can I say this is my first fic. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade. **

* * *

**Recap**: There she saw how busy it was and a certain someone caught her eye… 

"Hey Silvy over here", said Melody holding a script.

This got Silvy out of her daze starring at a gut with two tone hair of bluish gray at the back and darker blue at the front. He was the HOTTEST guy at school and his name was 'Kai Hiwatari'.

Kai sensing that someone was staring at him averted his eyes towards Silvy. This action had caused her to blush. A smirk was form from his lips. Silvy quickly ran towards Mel and Zuki not trying to look at Kai. (**AN**: Those are her friends' nickname if u were wondering).

**Kai's Pov.**

I saw the girl name Silvy was looking at me. I think they nickname her the LOSER of the school because of something she did to Ashley. I don't really care though. When I saw her blush I smirk because I realize no one could resist me even the tomboy of the school.

"Hey, Kai was the Silvy girl starring at you", said Tala, Kai's best friend and second HOTTEST of the school said.

"Yea, but who could blame her, I mean look at me"

"Whatever dude"

"Hey", said Tala

"What"

"Let's say we have a little fun with her", Tala said with an evil glint in his eye and I know what that means. A bet was coming on.

"Will what do you have in mind my friend"

"I dare you to get into her panties and break her heart afterward"

"Why would I want her while I can get anybody I want?"

"Aw, is the Great Kai Hiwatari scared of a little dare"

"No, but what do I get out of it"

"Anything you what but, if you can't get her by the end of this school year then I get your car and you'll be my slave for the rest of next year"

"You're on and I won't lose"

"Yes you will"

And with that I slap my hand with Tala's and ending our deal.

'This should be a piece of cake' I thought

"Hiwatari auditioning for Romeo", I heard the drama teacher called.

**End of Kai's Pov.**

* * *

I 'm just going to leave it at here ok because I'm sort of tired of writing. Plz review and plz be honest too. Thanks 


	4. Chapter 3: Off the Hook

**Thank you all for review. I didn't think I get at least one review. **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblade

I soo soorry for the late update to those that review a couple of months ago. I had alot going on so please forgive me.

* * *

Chappie 3: Off the Hook

**Recap:** Last chapter Tala dare Kai to sleep with Silvy and break her heart.

**Slivy Pov.**

'Well, I got into more trouble with Mr. Dickenson (the school's principal). He knew I skip detention, so now if I don't get a part in the play I'm toast. However, I think I did pretty well during the tryouts' I thought to myself while walking towards the drama room.

**_Flashback:_**

"Wow, Hiwatari was excellent. I bet he got the part of Romeo," said a happy Melody

"Of course, I mean he has the looks, can actually act, and is popular with the ladies," said the know-it-all Mizuki.

"Yeah, yeah we know how good he is," said a fed-up Silvy.

"It seems like the popular people are going to get the part anyway, so what's the point of me trying out," Silvy asked her friends.

"Aw, don't worry. Beside if you make it in the play I think that old bat is going to let you of the hook," said Melody

(**AN:** Silvy had told them what happen after they saw her shirt and immediately change into their gym clothes).

"So true," a voice said from behind. Then the girls turn around to see Mr. Dickenson himself.

"Well speak of the devil," whisper Silvy to Melody who giggle.

"Do you find something funny Miss. Serena?"

"No sir"

"Good. Now I came to see how the play is coming along and in the process over heard what Miss. Serena said-"

"No, I didn't mean that you were old…Um…I mean you are old…oh brother", said a stuttering and panicking Melody.

"Not to worry Miss. Serena," said a chuckling Mr. Dickenson

"So what did you want?" Asked a rude Mizuki

"Mizuki," Melody said while she elbowed her friend.

"Patience is a virtue Miss. Kazuki. I'd been inform that Miss. Vily here did not attend her detention this afternoon," said a slightly angry Mr. Dickenson

"Mr. Dickenson I can explain. I-," Slivy was about to replay however was cut off by Mr. Dickenson.

"But if Miss. Vily is able to be part of the play as a important character then the punishment for not attending detention is off, which I might add is cleaning the cafeteria for a month and a phone call to your parents about your behavior. So, Miss. Vily is that a deal?"

"Yes, sir"

"All right, I leave you to your auditioning and do your best," and with that he left the auditorium.

"Miss. Vily," the drama teacher announced

"Good luck," both Mel and Zuki said in unison.

"Thanks," said a nervous Melody

With that she got up on stage and started to act so perfectly that it stunned the judges and impress a HOT looking Kai.

**_End of Flashback:_**

**(Still Silvy Pov.)**

I ended in front of a bunch of people reading what looks like the list which who's playing what part.

Suddenly my friends spotted me and came rushing towards me screaming:

"SLIVY YOU GOT THE PART OF JULIET. CONGRATES! YOU GET TO BE PARTNER WITH KAI. YOU'RE SO LUCKY," Melody screams at me which causes me to fall on my ass. How embarrassing but, what can I say it was a surprise. So just to make sure I ditch them to check it myself.

I check:

'Oh my gosh, so it's true. I look over the popular people and Ashley isn't too happy but I can't blame her for as long as I can remember back 6th grade she was always trying to get Hiwatari's attention. Yet, Hiwatari doesn't seem to care at all.'

I kept on staring at him and then abruptly his attention was on me instead of his friend which unfortunately for me Ashley look like she was ready to kill me.

Unexpectedly, I saw Hiwatari walking towards me which made my heart pounding so hard like it was ready to explode into pieces.

There he was standing right in front of me with his gorgeous crimson eyes….

To be continue…

* * *

Hope you guys like this chapter I know it wasn't good because I suck at writing so if you want to give me pointers please do so. Oh please Review. Thank you all. 


	5. Sorry Note

I'm so sorry that I didn't update anything yet. I will probably take longer than expected to update because I had a busy three weeks and my mom wants me to help her sew something that I think it's a waste of time. It's suppose something for my culture and she wants me to learn so like I say I will probably to longer than expected. I also want to thanks those that review to and if you have any ideas on the story please tell me! My GPA was a 3.9 and thank for the support. **AGAIN SORRY FOR THE UPDATING PROBLEM AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE TELL ME. **


End file.
